The Raisanen U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,265 discloses an air intake apparatus having a cupola directing outside air into a counterweighted valve, which opens and closes in response to static pressure in the structure upon which the cupola is mounted. The housing of the counterweight valve is formed of a plurality of bars and panels.